


It's Not Me You See

by Pacifist_Cat65



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and more fluff, Forgive Me, I write this on a mobile, Not my first fic but trying, Slow Burn, Violence, lazy sans, mutliple personality disorder, reader has mental problems, smut in later chapters, some OCs to help story, sweet papyrus, will be rated R when the time comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Cat65/pseuds/Pacifist_Cat65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When monsters were freed, you gained a good friend that helped you through the good and bad times. Yet you had secrets; didn't everyone have some? But some pun loving skeleton decided that these secrets were too interesting to be kept locked away. Will you still hold on to what you have or will your 'friends' break it once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supermarket Skeleton

_Beep beep beep!_

Eyebrows furrowed, you turned the other way, hoping that the sound would go away. When in fact, did not, you groaned in misery as you forced your eyes open. The sight that greeted you was your wall where a poster of a kitten was taped to and your pillow that you had put a shirt over to cuddle. You stared deeply into those baby blue eyes of the poster animal, somehow hoping to figure out why your phone was going off. When did you set the alarm anyways? 

_Get up._ You snorted at the voice in your head but did as it said. Reaching over to the drawer by your bed, you quickly shut off the alarm. Good riddance to it. 

Still groaning, you sat up and stretched, bones popping much to your satisfaction. Then you moved your legs over your bed, the warmth you slept in slipping away as you placed your feet on the cold floor. Recoiling with a hiss, you put them back up. Why did the mornings have to be so cold? 

_I'm not going to repeat myself. Get up._

You grimaced, deciding to brave the barren wasteland called your floor which still held remnants of clothes scattered here and there. You felt like someone was tutting you for your sloppiness but simply ignored it and stepped out of your room into your hallway. As you padded down the wooden floors, you scratched at your side and continued to shuffle like a zombie. Hey, you even got the sound down. Someone should give you an Oscar. 

After you had relieved yourself and washed your face, you walked out and pondered whether you could get away with being a lazy bum and maybe go back to bed. Again you felt a small tut in the back of your mind, edging you further and further away from your room and into the kitchen. As your hands worked on making toast, your eyes caught sight of a paper taped to your fridge with the words ‘Shopping List’ scrawled on top. You had to whistle at the list because holy shit were you running low on everything. 

You sighed, not liking the prospect of going to the store to buy things. You couldn't help it, you dreaded interacting with people for as long as you could remember. It's not like you didn't _want_ to talk to them. It's just that you were a rather private person who worked on a routine and people always seemed to disrupt it. 

And secretly, you didn't want their eyes on you. 

“Fuck me running. I hate shopping.” You whined to no one in particular, your sentence echoing in your empty kitchen. 

_Swear jar._

You flinched at the scolding voice in your head but then grumbled, fishing out a dollar bill and depositing it in a medium jar on your counter. Shoving your newly made toast into your mouth, you fished out a glass of water to drink and walked back to your room to get dressed. 

Luckily, you apartment suite was small and you didn't have to walk very far. As you opened your door, you lamented at its poor state. Clothes were still on the floor, the fabric wrinkled and probably in need of a trip to the washer. Your bed lay in the back next to a small dresser, still unmade with your cuddle pillow by the edge. A window that was covered by drapes that was closed didn't let the light in which you were pretty sure you would hiss at every morning. Another dresser was placed on the other side of the room, various items littering the surface like your hairbrush and many ponytails you were pretty sure you lost a lot. And random ass posters were hung everywhere but you made a small note to buy even more because why not. 

Walking over to your dresser, you pulled out a simple black shirt and jeans. Just to make sure you weren't going out under or overdressed, you checked through the cracks of your curtain drapes to make sure the weather seemed okay. When you found it sunny, you hummed in content. 

With your clothes changed out of your sleepwear, a wallet in your pocket, and your stomach digesting bread, you grabbed your keys and made your way to the door. You even had your shopping list folded neatly in your back pocket, a feat of not being a lazy ass and not crumpling it and shoving it in your pocket. As you stepped out, you were immediately met with your neighbors next door also leaving. As they caught sight of you, their eyes lit up and they smiled. 

“Ah! _____! How nice to see you!!” You waved at them in return, going to their side as they walked down the hallway with you. 

“Hey Ella! Good morning!” The female monster chuckled at your exuberant tone, her shoulder bumping into you affectionately. Yes, your neighbor was a monster. To be specifically, a wolf monster with brown fur and a penchant for sweet treats. She wore a yellow summer dress that made her seem more beautiful than you thought she was. Giving her a thumbs up to her attire, you held your arm out which she linked with hers immediately. Bumping back into her shoulder, you grinned at her glowing expression. 

Ever since the barrier fell, there was a race to erect new laws, acts, and decisions to greet the new faces and races coming up from beneath the mysterious Mt. Ebbot. For a while, the government barred any interaction with monsters, not quite sure what to do with them. That is, until a small child namedFrisk came to the spotlight with the King and Queen. You didn't quite know how but things went smoothly from then and there out. 

Well, not really. 

As soon as monsters stepped foot out, people were quick to judge them. They were mistreated but as if they were naïve or plain ignorant, monsters only showed smiles and kindness back. But even then, people took advantage of that and used monsters for their gold and items. It sickened you and you felt ashamed of your race but you were just a background noise like the other humans who didn't share a bad opinion of the kind creatures. Yet slowly, a pace as close to a crawl, monsters’ futures seemed to brighten as shops and homes were open to them. Seemed people finding them sleeping in parks and ponds were unacceptable, even for the most disagreeing human. 

That is how you met your sweet neighbor one day. Coming home, you had a bag of oatmeal cookies and a craving for some milk to go with them. As you were about to open your door, the next one opened and a snout emerged, sniffing at the air. Then a head peeked out, turning in your direction as you held back giggles. Those giggles stopped as the animal, no, monster left their apartment and shuffled your way. You had to admit it scared you at first but you washed away those thoughts as you took in her haggard appearance and matted fur. 

You had shared and almost lost all your cookies that day but you had gained a wonderful new friend. Ella was too sweet to be treated this way as she ate ravenously at your food until she stopped and cried. You shushed her, helping her move in after and helped her as much as you could. Thank god your landlord accepted monsters or else you'd have moved out by then and probably kicked him in the crotch. 

“You going anywhere today, _____?” Lost in your thoughts, you forgot where you were for a second until you felt Ella's paw on your back. You looked to the wolf, taking in her concerned expression before poking her nose with a small ‘boop’ noise. 

"Sorry. I was spacing out there for a second. And I'm going shopping today. Do you want to go with me? I'll buy us some cookies and we'll have a cookie party afterwards.” Ella laughed, the sound melodious to your ears. God, how could anyone hate these guys? They were the most precious beings you had come across in your entire life. Humans were jerks. 

“As long as you will have that chocolate milk in with your party then I'm all in.” You barked out a laugh, feigning hurt until she poked your nose with a paw. As you two took the stairs to the lobby, you heard voices and tightened your grip on her arm. When you both set foot in the lobby, a chorus of angry shouts suddenly erupted from the front doors. 

"Oh my..." Ella murmured, seemingly deflating next to you as she took in the sight of angry protestors outside the hotel. You grit your teeth as many people pointed at you, mouthing words you didn't quite catch. Without you realizing it, your arm which Ella didn't have a death grip on rose and proudly showed your middle finger to the angry crowd. You grinned at their expressions, but dropped the look when Ella whimpered at your side. 

Oh fuck no. 

“Cmon cookie, let's go out the back entrance.” Ella only nodded, trying to hide herself next to you as walked to the back where you found your landlord angrily pacing. He nodded when he saw you two and held the back door open as with a sheepish smile. 

“Have you called the cops?” You started rubbing the she wolf’s back to try and calm her down. 

“I have and the fuckers are sure taking their sweet ass time getting here. I bet they're eating donuts or some shit like that. Won't help me get these people off my front doors. Can I hose them? Please let me hose them.” You decided to walk away, not wanting to hear his ranting and mumbling. The one time you did, you didn't make it home until almost midnight. He was a sweet man with a sweeter heart but his mouth was something else entirely. 

Ella followed like a lost puppy, her tail drooping like her spirits. For a few minutes, you stood there and rubbed her back as she shivered and whimpered while you seethed on the inside. The sounds of the outside were muffled by the protestors on the hotel’s front but you could hear them clearly now. Dear lord, you wished you could soap their mouths and bathe them in holy water. 

“Cmon’ girl, let's go get some of those cookies and maybe I can make us some dinner.” You said, smiling gently to Ella. The wolf nodded, her paw shifting downwards until it rested in your hand. You accepted it, giving a reassuring squeeze to make sure you were there for her. God, you wanted to beat the shit out of anyone who hurt this wonderful monster. But right now she needed you to be calm and not act violently. You could be calm. Sometimes. Violent? That was a whole new story you'd rather not tell anyone. 

Thankfully, the protestors didn't notice you as you clambered over a wall and took a longer route to the supermarket. You tried your best to cheer up the crestfallen monster beside you which proved a success as Ella began snorting with laughter by the time you both reached the store. 

Walking through the sliding doors, you breathed in the scents that surrounded you two. Ella did as you did, closing her eyes as you looked at her tail that began to wag. 

"I smell bread.” You breathed out as wantonly as much as you could, Ella breaking out into a fit of giggles. You loved hearing her laugh, a favorite pastime you enjoyed very much. Considering she was the only person to put up with you was big bonus too. 

“I smell cookies!!” It was your turn to cackle, letting go of her hand and went to fetch a shopping cart. Ella followed, eyeing everyone around her. You did as well, taking in the sight of monsters and humans milling about. Oh how you loved this supermarket. The sweet old lady who owned the place was a kind soul, bless her. Would you ever go find her and compliment her? Yes. Hell yes you would but you had some shopping to do. 

“Alright let's get going you junkie. This wheeled container isn't going to fill itself.” You said, rolling the cart away. Ella walked alongside you, ruffling your hair just to make you pout and pouncing out of your reach. Rolling your eyes you just pulled out your shopping list and began your search. 

As you walked from aisle to aisle, you grabbed what you needed and placed them in the cart. You also snuck in a few items you knew you didn't need, feeling scolded in your head by a presence. But cookies and ice cream were important! They were the sacred foods of the gods and no one would change your opinion otherwise. Ella had separated from you a few minutes later, opting to stay in the pet aisle and eye a giant bag of dog treats. She was too cute for your own good. 

As you passed by the condiments aisle though, you had to take a second before rolling back to see that a child was attempting to climb a shelf. Warning bells rang in your head, shouting to help the struggling child. Rolling your shopping cart you were happy that the wheels were squeaky sons of bitches because their noises caught their attention. With a mop of brown hair that stopped near their shoulders and a striped purple sweater that had stickers on it, you could easily tell that this one was a tough cookie. To add to your point, their legs had bandages with smiley doodles. How could they not be any adorable?

“Hey little fella you need help or something?” You held back a squee as they turned their adorable family ce upwards to you. But you forced your urges to pinch their cute cheeks as they pointed to a bottle of ketchup that was too high for them to reach. Chuckling, you easily grabbed the item and placed it in their outstretched hands. They started signing, surprising you and you held up a finger to shush them. 

“Now,” you said as you handed them your phone and pulled up your notes, “you can talk to me. I'm sorry I don't know sign language.”

 **That's okay!** They typed with little emojis sprinkling here and there, earning a smile from you. **Thank you for helping me get ketchup for my uncle!**

“No problem kiddo. Just helping a person out!” 

"_____?" Ella's voice called out from the next aisle. She then appeared a few seconds later, a box of dog treats in her paws. She jumped at the sight of the kid next to you but regained her composure and gave them a bright smile. 

"Ah! Ambassador Frisk! How nice to see you here!!” Your eyes almost bugged out of your sockets and you spluttered for a few seconds. Frisk giggled, their hands signing way too fast for you to even try to understand. Ella nodded back, speaking pleasantly yet your mind was elsewhere. 

Because holy shit you just helped out the ambassador of monsters. You didn’t ever want to change phones ever again. Maybe you would put that phone in their hands on a pedestal. Wouldn't that be weird? Oh god you were weird. Maybe this is why you never had friends. No you did have friends, just not on the ‘healthy side’.

“_____? Are you okay??” Ella's worried voice snapped you out of your thoughts, your expression dazed as you looked to her. The wolf monster laughed, her paw entwining your hand to comfort your blown mind . "Forgive me, ambassador Frisk. _____ here doesn't get out much and to meet someone famous is kind of too much for her.” 

“Hey!” You complained, sending her a playful glare which she chuckled at. “I'm like a nobody and this is so awesome." It _was_ awesome. This beat any other celebrity sighting any day. "Frisk, what you do is very brave and the right thing to try. I wish I was more brave than I am right now.” Their small cheeks grew red under your compliments, a shy smile on their face. 

"kiddo? you here?" Your head turned to the new deep male voice as a _motherfucking skeleton_ walked into the aisle. 

Whoa. Just whoa.


	2. The First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sliver of what you hide decides to show up.

The second you saw that skeleton, a sudden hiss echoed around your head and stopped for a second to furrow your eyebrows in confusion. What was wrong? Wanting to know what was happening, you closed your eyes but only darkness greeted you. When the voice didn't come back, more like slipping away, you felt excited once again. 

Because a walking, talking skeleton? Who'd be not interested as you are? But you held yourself back, thinking that it'd be rude to gob smack them about their anatomy right off the bat. A sound of light laughter filled your mind as you studied the monster slowly making their way down the aisle. 

This skeleton had a short stature, his body looking pudgy from beneath his clothes. Did skeleton monsters have invisible organs?? Donning a big blue hoodie that fit him just right, black basketball shorts, and fuzzy pink slippers seemed to scream laziness. A grin was plastered onto his face, seemingly stuck smiling but you found that even more suiting of him. Hands in his hoodie pockets, he grinned good naturally to you and Ella. You stared, awed and slightly scared, back. 

If he seemed offended at you pretty much eye molesting him, he sure had a poker face. When he winked at you, warmth flooded your cheeks and forced your eyes away. God, you were such a weirdo. You didn't notice Frisk sign to the skeleton and his head turning to you. 

“hey thanks for helping frisk get me my goods. it would have made me bone tired to get it myself.” Your eyes widened as your jaw opened and closed for a few seconds at the skeleton pun. You then burst out laughing, the monster's cheeks dusting a light blue the longer you squealed and giggled. 

“Oh my god you are so awesome.” You wheezed out once you sure you were done. Ella patted your back and you gave her a grateful look in return before you turned your attention back to the skeleton. He seemed to be staring at your hand holding Ella's paw with those little white pinpricks in his empty sockets before they went to your face. 

“thanks i try. nice to meet you i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” As he said this, he offered his hand out to shake. When you held grasped his bony hand, a loud fart sound echoed loudly around the store. You swore that people nearby stopped what they were doing and stared. 

Oh my god. Sweet cheese and crackers. Did he just....

“heh. whoopie cushion gets them every time.” Completely red in the face, you let go of his hand and hid behind Ella as she cackled with delight. 

Of all the shit you had to go through, it was a fart prank that took the cake. It had to be. 

“Don't make fun of her, Sans.” The she wolf chastised for your sake. You thanked any god out there for blessing you with such a perfect woman for a neighbor and friend. “Only I can make her embarrassed.” Oh hell no you took that back. Taking your hand from her paw, you crossed your arms with a fake pout. 

"I think that cookie party is suddenly canceled.” You spoke loudly enough for the three other people to hear. Sans and Frisk stared at you with a confused look but Ella flattened her ears, a small whine emulating from her throat. Oh no. Guilt crept up from your heart the longer you looked at her kicked puppy expression and you wanted to kick yourself in the face. How the hell could she pull that off when she was taller than you? 

"Oh Ella hush I was joking! We throw the best cookie parties! It wouldn't be the same without you!!” You would never throw a cookie party without her. She was a missing puzzle piece in your life, and you didn't want to lose her. 

Both Sans and Frisk chuckled at the wolf’s cowed expression. After her shock wore off, Ella shot you a small glare but you shrugged it off and held your hand out to Frisk. The kid got the message, placing your phone back into your palm. Stowing away the device, you pulled the dog treats from Ella and placed it in the cart.

“Do you want to join us?” Ella suddenly asked as you turned around to walk, er, cart away. You didn't want to bother these folks more than you had already did (you were going to be a little shit to Ella later about knowing Frisk) but your friendly neighbor had other plans. Surprised, you looked as Sans and Frisk fidget from where they stood. It wasn't unusual that Ella was trying to invite company over, you knew that fact very well. Numerous parties and missing treats from your pantry led to that conclusion after a few months of her living next to you. Had you even given her a key? You'd have to ask her that later. 

The monster always loving hanging out with people. But it was surprising that she was inviting people to their dubbed ‘cookie party’. A small, tiny part of you felt angry and betrayed but you quickly brushed that aside as you saw Frisk’s face light up. They turned to Sans, signing rapidly whilst jumping up and down. 

“yeah yeah lemme just call your mom, kiddo. i don't want to be mauled tibia honest.” Frisk giggled, grabbing hold of Sans hand as he pulled out an old flip phone from his hoodie pocket and started dialing on the buttons. Huh. A bag of bones using a dinosaur phone. You walked past the two, seeing that you actually needed to get things from this aisle and not eavesdrop as Sans greeted whoever was on the other line. 

For a few minutes you walked around, grabbing whatever was on your list as Ella quietly and not so subtly tried putting more sweets into your cart. You gave her the small victory, pretending to look at something interesting as she tucked items. Speaking of your shopping cart, groceries were piled high like some glorious food mountain that was hard to see around. Oh all these things would be gone soon whether by your hand or another you knew not. 

Too busy eyeing the bread section, you almost ran over Frisk as the child ran in front of the cart but the sound of their shoes hitting the side informed you that there was someone there. You tried to bring the thing to a screeching halt and got it in the nick of time. The ambassador merely smiled brightly as if knowing that you would make sure they wouldn't get hurt. 

"Frisk!?" God, how much trouble could you get in if you had run over the ambassador of monsters? Not wanting to figure it out, you watched as the child shook their head and tried to get in the cart. Their attempts were in vain, the sides too high to clamber over. Not to mention the piles of unorganized food everywhere. 

“You can't fit. Lemme try this, kid.” Lifting them up from under their arms, you put them in the back of the cart where the handles were. Frisk easily caught on, placing their feet on the metal bottom and held the handles tightly ik their small hands. You stepped behind them, afterwards, trapping them safely as you grabbed the handles too and sped off. You passed by a surprised Sans, Frisk sticking out their tongue and disappearing into another aisle. 

“Move bitches!” You shouted at people who were in the way as you raced down the aisles, Frisk waving their arms in joy. You grinned at the wise ones who moved or of your way but complained about your childish behavior. You were still a kid on the inside but it was trapped in an adult body. The tragedy! Who cares what they think?

 _You do..._ Shut up. 

The fun ended when Sans and Ella found you two, the short skeleton’s brownbone(?) raised and his ever present grin there. Perplexed, you wanted to figure out how in the world he did that but you summed it up to magic. After all, Ella had had a freaky power with plants which later was explained was her magical ability. Magic was cool and you wished you had magic too.

“ready to go, kiddo?” Sans asked, his eyes roving over your giant pile of groceries. Frisk waved their hands to him, signing something which made the skeleton chuckle. You eagerly nodded, kind of struggling to move the heavy contraption in front of you. The longer you tried, Sans’ smile seemed to grow more alongside your frustration. 

“Here let me, _____.” Ella chimed helpfully, taking the handles from your tired grasp. You sighed in relief, Frisk jumping up and down at the new driver. As you four made it near the counter, a male cashier greeted you with a smile and began to scan your items. With that happening, you nabbed a pack of gum because a sudden urge overtook you to take it. Rolling your eyes at the feeling you tossed it amongst the items Ella kept piling up on. 

“whoa kid,” Sans said in a disbelieving tone looking at the rising price, “you got a party going on?” You went quiet at that, looking away. 

“Something like that.” You responded, not meeting his eyes. Fear bloomed in your chest as you felt his stare on you but you refused to look at him. You couldn't tell people of your condition, much less a stranger you had just met. You'd lose what you had deemed as an effort to make new friends if you did that. Ella and her watchful eye had caught what was happening and patted your back to calm you down. With her paw radiating warmth, you slowly willed the fear away. 

"Thank you.” The she wolf smiled, nodding and ruffling your hair. Yeah, you had this person who was there for you as you were for her. Luck had met you with open arms to have such a great neighbor and friend. Sans still stared but you brushed it off easily, not wanting to feel bad anymore. 

With groceries paid for, your group made their way out of the store with bags in each arms. Frisk carried the eggs and bread, signing their vow to not let them drop while Sans tried to opt out on getting anything to carry. Ella didn't agree and he had quite a few bags on his arms as a result when she had most of the heavy stuff to carry. Being the weakling you were, you could only carry the box of soda and the jug of milk balanced on top. 

Your heart squeezed when you four neared your apartment complex with the group of protestors still outside. How the hell had they stayed that long out there? Didn't they ever get tired? Sans and Frisk widened their eyes at the scene as some people spotted them. Pointing fingers like they did earlier to you and Ella, the group left the front doors and marched over to you. Ella's frightened whimpers started up again as they neared and you immediately moved your friend and newly made friends behind you to shield them. 

The angry mob only sneered at your attempt, circling your group like a pack of wild dogs. _Cowards._ The voice suddenly spoke in your head but you ignored it. Behind you, Sans pulled Frisk closer to himself while Ella stood with a conflicted look on her face. 

The angry jeers did nothing to you as long as they did not get physical. For their safety and yours you prayed it stayed that way. Something buzzed at the back of your throat, like something was fighting to break out but you kept it back as best as you could. The voices raised volume, their shouts nearly screams that had your ears ringing. To alleviate the pain in any way you could, you put the box of soda down and pressed your hands to your ears. It was a no go. Though muffled, the insults thrown at you were still heard. 

“Clam down people! Let me deal with this.” A male voice that seemed to be even louder than the crowd, if that was even possible to you, boomed. The mob quieted instantly, giving your abused ears a rest. You worried for Ella though since her hearing was more sensitive than yours could ever be. Suddenly your box of soda went skidding away in front of you, effectively making your mood turn sour as the milk jug on top toppled over and cracked open. The white liquid splattered everywhere and you faced the asshole that was responsible for the mess. 

“Good. I have your attention now you monster lover.” It was the man who had shut up the crowd but you didn't care at the moment. Bracing your feet apart, you stood up and stalwart. If the piece of shit even dared to try and hurt your friends he'd pay. You'd take a bullet for them any day and the man in front of you would be that bullet if so be it. 

“Go away you asshole.” You snapped at him, eyes venomous with your words spitting anger. “We did nothing wrong. Quit taking up the sidewalk.” The crowd offered their less than satisfactory retorts, the words melting together like water that you had a hard time deciphering. 

_Let me out. I can handle this._ No. You had this. 

"Now why would we do that?” The man replied, shrugging his shoulders as if you had asked a stupid question. Oh your insides boiled at his shit eating grin that could match Sans if it wasn't so....shitty. Retorts were thrown out the window and into the sea of rising anger as the man took another step forward. “We just want these freaks back where they belong.” Ella yipped behind you, the sound breaking your heart a little on the inside. 

The buzzing in your throat suddenly moved up to your head forcefully and you felt like something was pulling you back in your mind. Like a presence was trying to smother your senses but you fought. You had to. The pressure on you built as the man droned on, completely full of himself and not aware of your internal struggle. Your breathing became fast as you brought your hands up to your head. 

Fear clawed at your throat as you felt yourself slipping. Darkness surrounded your vision at the edges, slowly closing in. You couldn't slip. No. You had it under control! You were fine!! Please—

**CLICK.**

“Hey fucker wanna say that again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do like it so far?? I'm trying to make longer chapters.


	3. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know where you are and you are scared. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful kudos and likes!! I'm so happy!

It was dark. Very dark. No light, no sounds, no sense of feeling. You were floating or were you? Where were you? What had happened? A lump formed in your throat the longer you stayed there but you couldn't do anything. What would crying accomplish? 

**Sleep. I have this under control.** No. You didn't want to sleep. You didn't know what would happen if you did. 

**Yes you do. Sleep, _____.**

No! You began struggling to overcome the sudden deep exhaustion in your bones, the promise of relief to drift away into the darkness. You tried to scream but no sound came out, a vice grip on your throat preventing you from doing so. You still continued to fight and after a while, something seemed to snap. 

**I will make you sleep then.**

A little girl by a pond suddenly appeared, legs bandaged and arms bruised. Her toes dipped into the water with a curious expression before she stood up with a relieved smile. Then with a laugh, she jumped into the pond. Water latched onto her form, dragging her under but she didn't mind. She wanted to sleep...

Another scene played, the girl a little older, her legs still bandaged but bruises dotting her neck and face. Her body trembled, a backpack in one hand and a phone in the other. She ran, slipping every so often as the shadows chased. They tripped her, a squeak of surprise leaving her mouth before the darkness descended upon her body. She wanted to sleep...

As if figuring out what you were seeing, the scenes dissipated into thin air. **I told you to sleep. Listen to me.**

Memories of what had happened today suddenly appeared in your head like a movie. A smiling Ella, a curious Sans, a bright Frisk all flickering and wavering before they began to darken. Anger flooded your heart, their smiles all forced and fake all of a sudden to you. You didn't need friends. You had enough pain already in your life. The sleep came back, stronger and more pressing but you didn't mind it anymore, your consciousness slipping away into that deep dark abyss. 

_Oh dear. A sweet little fly caught in a spider's web..._

You suddenly felt hands holding you, cradling your unmoving form as if to shield you. The sleep spell immediately vanished, slipping from you like shedding skin. A hand rubbed your back in soothing circles while you tried to see who it was. 

As if the darkness itself had heard you, it began to fade and brighten up. A figure appeared above you but you couldn't distinguish who they were. A man? A woman? A child? All you could see was a bright blue light around them, shedding small sparkles. Your mouth opened but no sound came out. Scared, you felt your throat but a hand stopped you from doing so. 

_Hush now, _____. It's okay._ With a bright flash, the figure vanished. The darkness had completely disappeared by now, and you could see that you were laying down in a small room. A child's bed lay in the corner with a small dresser where a single brown teddy bear rested on it. The carpeted floor was littered with paper stars, many still unmade and a notebook open with words scribbled on it. Your heart knew where you were now, even if the years had blurred most of your memories. 

_I'm in The Waiting Room_

"Hey!!" Jolting up in surprise, you looked to the wall to see that a window had appeared. An angry man stood out there, his face mottled red with rage as he kicked a broken milk bottle. Somewhere in the back of your mind you felt like you had seen him somewhere but couldn't place your finger on it. Your head felt funny, like someone had wormed around inside and changed things without you knowing. 

"Yes? May I help you?" Your eyebrows furrowed at the sound of your voice without you saying anything. Eyes darting once more around the room, you looked back to the window to watch. 

The man had stepped forward menacingly and your body stepped forward as well. It was strange to say the least to know that your body was moving and your mind was elsewhere. Literally elsewhere. 

"Aw you're no fun. Can't take the heat, little man?" Your voice taunted, a feeling of satisfaction invading your senses as the man grit his teeth. 

Suddenly, your eyes darted down to where the man's hand was and watched it lift up. The world played in slow motion as he brought it up and went to slap you. As if a coil had been unwinded, your fist met the attacker's gut in a strong punch. 

**This is so much fun. Why couldn't you let me out sooner, _____?**

You felt sick, watching the man crumple to the ground in a heap. The invasive feelings brought glee and a wanting for more. A better taste of his pain. To feel his fading pulse under your hands. To finally see his soul shatter. 

Wait, soul? 

The room around you began to tremble, the walls at that, peeling away to show grotesque figures outside. Their warped faces seem melted, all trying to claw their way into this space you were in. You stepped back, transfixed at their attempts. 

"______?" Your head whipped to the window where you had heard that voice. Ella appeared, your heart aching at her crestfallen expression. Anger, not your own, was white hot in your veins at her face all of a sudden. Panic rose when your body turned to her fully to address the new threat. 

"No. Ella isn't a threat. Leave here alone." No one answered back, fear spiking as your body took steps to the monster. "No!! Leave her alone! She's a friend!! Stop it!" Still no answer. 

Thinking quick, you banged your fists on the window, hoping for anything to stop what you knew what they were going to do. The glass cracked, a spiderweb of cracks surfacing so you doubled your efforts. 

**Stop. I'm helping. You don't need her. You need me. Us.**

"No!" You screamed, smashing the window with one last punch. The voice warbled, angry and hissing at what you had done. The glass shattered and then disappeared into the dark, leaving a gaping window into the abyss. "Leave her alone! Let me back! Let me take control!" 

A hand appeared from beyond the window, pulling you through quick and easy. Tears streamed down your face, not looking to your savior but instead at the image of Ella backing away in fear. 

"_____? Are you okay? Please talk to me." You choked back a wail, reaching out to brightening figure to do _anything/ _. To your surprise, one hand from outside reached up shakily to her. Ella took it, warmth blossoming in your heart at her relieved face. She brought your hand to her face, nuzzling into your palm as her beautiful amber eyes looked to you warmly.__

__"Come back, _____. Come back to me."_ _

__The darkness shattered._ _

__..._ _

__._ _

__._ _

__

__**I'll be back...** _ _


	4. A Skeleton's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sans realizes that maybe things aren't going to be good and what is up with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks so much for the kudos aaaaa *throws confetti*

In all his years, Sans never thought he'd make it this far in his life. Sure, he'd live day after day, all in the same way. Sometimes in good ways and bad ways, but who was he to complain?

He'd given up many resets ago to care. Being lazy and all took that away like a drug. But then the kid broke the barrier, a sign that maybe, _maybe_ things were looking up. A sign? Sure, he could go with that. A miracle? Psh nah he'd seen the barrier break before and then woke up with his bony ass in bed in Snowdin again. 

Didn't care. Didn't want to care anymore. All he wanted to care about was Papyrus and his ever loving heart that made spaghetti. 

But with this last reset, the kid promised him no more resets. He desperately wanted to believe that, he honestly did. But that deep dark voice in his deepest part of his soul told him that it was all worthless. That everything he had hoped for would be ripped away once more. 

So he would wait. Sans was good at that. Whether the kid could keep a promise or break it like he knew they would. He hated promises. Too much work to keep them. 

As per usual, nightmares had plagued him as he slept, the visions he saw shaking him to his core. Flashes of a smiling child, cooing over a pile of dust always seemed to follow him, a surrounded feeling that scared him more than anything else. Ruby red eyes glinted dangerously on the face of somebody he dearly wanted to protect, to keep safe but couldn't. 

Because how was he to face the person who played in the ashes like it was snow? To sift through them as if they would find something, _anything_ that would interest them? In those piles he'd have to be forced to see was a red fabric fluttering in the wind, it's invitation too much for him to ignore. The forest would be too small of a sudden, the scarf a red drop in the white scenery that looked so serene yet so haunting. 

How was he supposed to go on with his brother gone? How much had that demon taken from him already? His dream always ended back in that forsaken hall, back in that never ending feeling of not wanting to do anything anymore. Sweat would bead down his skull in rivulets, his eye ablaze in magic and his soul a blazing inferno. The kid would be there and he would kill them but his nonexistent heart would crack and stutter each time he saw the glimpse of the person he was always looking for before their soul shattered. 

And then he'd be right back in the same spot before in the hall. He forgot amongst the blood and hate and shame that they seemed closer, their open eyes showing mirth in his weakening state. And then it was over, a long swipe across his chest that stained his hands red. It hurt. It always hurt because of his low HP but still he struggled, that deep dark voice telling him to give up as he did so. 

But Papyrus was gone. He was alone. What could he be fighting for anyways anymore? He was all out of family...

A tiredness creeping into him, his soul beating painfully against his ribs, a wicked smile from the kid, and then darkness. That sweet, sweet darkness. 

A figure would be there then, a one last memento of his past to greet him before he finally rested. It was dark, always dark but that figure stayed rooted to the spot, hands reaching for him. Sans would reach for him too, tears falling from his eyes as they stayed apart. Static would pop in their throat as they tried to communicate with him yet they fell on deaf ears. He couldn't hear, couldn't see past the tears and the overwhelming feeling of despair clutching at his soul. 

So he fell. Fell past the now screaming figure, down, down, down into that abyss where it greeted him with open arms. 

He just wanted his brother back. He just wanted....

"SANS!" With a startled gasp, the skeleton shot up in his bed. His dream receded like the slow tide, taking the images away until he slept once more. He looked around frantically, taking in the littered floor and trash tornado before sighing. The blankets and pillow lay on the floor in a messy heap during his night terror but he forced himself out of bed to the door where soft knocking could be heard from. 

"SANS?" The door flew open, a worried Papyrus on the other side, a pink apron tied around him. Sans hugged the taller skeleton, Papyrus returning it happily. Oh god his brother was still here. He wasn't back in Snowdin, wasn't stuck down there with no reason to try because his little brother was _still here._

"nothing bro. let's go get some breakfast." He pulled back, giving the most reassuring smile he could. Papyrus grinned at him, all sunshine and rainbows. It was okay. He was okay. No reset. Another day. 

The morning went like usual after that: wake up, make coffee, eat Paps' breakfast spaghetti, and be dragged around to do things he probably didn't do in the end. He noticed with a smile that the sock he had never picked up migrated from Snowdin to their living room, the note still there. It seemed like a monument now, a piece of home that refused to be picked up and forgotten. Literally. 

What could he say? He was a _sans_ sational guy. 

His day was changed however, Tori calling to ask to take Frisk on a shopping trip, something about her going to go to some conference meeting with Asgore. As he read that text on his living room couch, he exchanged a few puns before agreeing. Yeah, he could do that. He owed the goat mother a lot for helping him get past his dark days with a good joke or two from behind the door. 

Using one of his shortcuts to Tori's house, Frisk was already up and running around. Tori had been chasing the kid, a warm smile on her face and Sans had been wondering if he'd ever see that smile if she smiled that way at him. His soul swelled with unwelcome feelings at the sight, and he forced his eye sockets away. Bad heart. No feelings. 

He liked the lady he could admit that. To act upon these feelings? Buddy, he'd be too lazy to even try. Or scared. Whichever came first the could go with that. It took too much time to invest in a relationship when a reset could happen any day and where would he be? Back in Snowdin with regret and pain on his back as he would pull himself out of bed to tell her jokes once more. To break his fragile heart to once more be strangers in a hopeless world. 

So instead, he sat in their homey kitchen, watching Frisk shovel a biscuit into their mouth and sign about getting a list. Tori rushed in, dropping said list in front of him, kiss the kid's forehead and rushing out like the devil was on her heels. 

"so," he began, pocketing the list in his hoodie. "let's get this done, kiddo." Frisk grinned, signing a go as they exited the quaint home in some upstate suburban area. He wished he could get a place like this but it was _Toriel_ , the queen of monsters so she got dibs on the goods stuff first. 

Frisk fought with him to walk instead of teleporting to the store, the stubborn mule. But he shrugged in the end, making a pun about needing to get the exercise anyways. 

With his slippers scuffing the sidewalk, a lazy smile on his face, Sans walked next to Frisk as they began their walk about the town. The place was quaint, a token of mercy from the humans when they had first broken free. Still, the government had limited access to places because of their general fear of them. But what could he do? Toriel and Asgore were at a meeting to discuss that stuff. He would wait afterwards for the results. 

Reaching the supermarket was a nice thing because Sans was seriously questioning the existence of feet. Teleporting was easier. 

As the sliding doors opened for him, he quietly marveled at the mingling species inside. His eyes taking in a human that was helping a small Froggit get items from a tall shelf while a monster employee talked animatedly to a curious little girl. His soul beat gently in his body, his magic relieved at the sights and sounds that greeted him

It still astounded him though how much this place meant to a lot of monsters, a store where humans and their not-so-human species could stand next to each other and not be afraid. Well there was some he spotted who gave nervous glances here and there but that was okay. The people who ran this place was a huge help, and a new spot in the hearts and minds of monsters.

It still didn't beat Grillbys though. He could tell anyone that much. 

A small tug on his sleeve brought the skeleton out of his silent musing, his eyes catching Frisk grinning up at him. **I'm going to get the bread and bananas. What about you?** Sans shrugged, pulling out the wrinkled paper from his pocket and setting out a few items for both of them to take. 

"don't forget the ketchup, kiddo." 

**Get me a bag of chips and I'll think about it.** Heh. The kid was a deal breaker. 

Minutes ticked by, but he couldn't really tell as he stared up at bag of candy that he couldn't reach. Figuring that he'd rather not waste the energy to use his magic, he left it. Steps lazy, a grin on his face, and not wanting to open the freezer to get milk, Sans decided it was best to check up on Frisk. Walking from aisle to aisle, he checked in until he hit the condiments section. 

"kiddo? you here?"

Then suddenly you appeared, eyes bright and focused on him. Was something on his face? He suddenly felt guarded, not liking the looks even if they were full of awe. 

That is until he saw Ella and your hands together did he finally relax. The she wolf monster was a kind being, he remembered as he talked with Ice Wolf a while back. He talked fondly of her as a good monster. Being a guy who knew everyone had its perks. So with tension rolling off his shoulders, he grinned. You were fine. You weren't one of them. 

Your smile was nice, energy infectious as you bounded around with your glorious food pile. Papyrus would rival you if he were here but he was somewhere with Undyne, probably training again. Frisk was happy too, a bonus on his tired soul. 

The invitation was unexpected though, even you finding it surprising as Ella spoke about it. But Frisk was happy, and Sans didn't like it when they were sad. Even Toriel agreed, a smile he knew was on her face on the other end wherever she was. The goat mother loved to have friends, yet many stayed away due to their bigoted fear of monsters. 

Toriel wasn't scary. Only if you threatened family. Now on the other hand, Sans could be a horror at any second. But he'd be too lazy. Probably. 

Ella had somehow miraculously persuaded him to carry groceries, a feat Paps would have flipped for. Frisk was next to him, bread and eggs held securely in their grasp and determination shining in their soul to not let them drop. Heh. They were doing an _egg_ cellent job. 

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming....

And an angry mob outside he assumed was your place. 

Sans knew they were going to have a bad time. Eyes caught sight of him and your company and like a pack of Temmies, they surrounded until Sans couldn't see past the bodies for an escape route. 

Then the shouting got louder and he pulled Frisk closer to himself, ready to teleport out at a seconds notice. But you, stupid or brave, stood stalwart against the seething mass like a shield. Sans liked you even more. 

As a man stepped up and kicked your box of soda away, spilling your milk in the process, he felt anger bubble up in his soul. His eye flickered blue, igniting his magic sharpening his teeth without him knowing. Instinct tried to drive him to fight, to protect Frisk but he couldn't use magic here. Relations were strained and he'd be thrown in jail or even dusted so he had to refrain. 

Instead, his eyes caught you trying to breathe steadily but failing. Your shoulders shook, breath coming out faster as if you'd run a marathon. Sans immediately knew something was wrong. He could detect intent, dark intent, seeping into your being, Ella and Frisk flinching as they felt it too. 

Then you stood up, calm and collected like what you had been going through was an act. Was it an act? What was going on? 

"Hey fucker wanna say that again?" If Tori were here, she'd have given you a stern look but she wasn't here and somewhere in his mind Sans knew you weren't either. 

When you punched the man in the gut so hard, even Sans winced. It was overkill but he couldn't complain, not when the crowd gasped, some talking steps back in fear. A sick twisted feeling inside liked that pain on the man's face, but he pushed it back when a gleeful smile stretched upon your face. 

Sans knew that this was wrong. This was all so wrong. 

"______?" Ella spoke up, your form twitching at your name. Slowly, your head turned, and his fears were confirmed when you finally faced them. 

He didn't find you there. Not within your eyes did he see that spark of liveliness and joy back in the supermarket where he had met you. It was as if you weren't there, a former shell of what you used to be. Dark intent rolled off your form in waves as you took a step towards the wolf monster. Sans recoiled, holding Frisk to himself tighter as flashes of that same intent fought him back underground. In that damn hallway. In that damn timeline where death was all he saw. 

Ella backed away, afraid of what had become of you. Did she know what was wrong with you? "_____? Are you okay? Please talk to me." Your eye twitched as she talked and Sans swore he saw recognition flash in your eyes. Then it was gone, the darkness clouding you coming back. 

He was shocked when your arm shakily rose, reaching out to Ella as if begging for something. The monster took it immediately, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Your eyes began to water as well and Sans wanted to look away, feeling like he was intruding. But he forced himself to keep looking, noticing your expression crumbling. 

"Come back, _____. Come back to me." As if her words were the key, you slumped to the ground. Ella easily catching you, holding your unconscious body close to herself like her life depended on it. The groceries in her arms clattered to the ground, dropped like trash that wasn't important anymore. 

"Leave!!" She suddenly shouted at the quieted crowd, a deep growl reverberating in her throat. Even standing behind her Sans felt chills crawl down his spine at the dangerous voice. 

"I said leave!!!" She repeated, louder and more angry that none of the humans moved. With a few yelps and shrieks of fear, people ran in different directions. Ella didn't care, her shoulders hunching as he carefully walked up to her. Frisk dashed past him, eyes wide with concern. 

"is _____ okay?" Ella didn't answer, still growling and eyes darting to anything around them like it was a threat. Sans wouldn't be surprised if she nipped at him if he got too close. Frisk didn't care at all, their hands carefully putting the bread and down to sign in hopes to calm down the enraged monster. 

"We need to get inside. Come come now. Let's go, you two. I need to make sure she wakes up in a familiar place." Confused at what had been said, Sans was about to ask what she meant but Ella was already grabbing the box and items like they weighed nothing before dashing into the hotel. Frisk followed, trying to catch up to the she wolf. 

Sans stood outside, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for liking this story. ;v;

**Hey sleepyhead! Wake up!!**

**Shut up. I can't believe you helped her. And I was having fun too.**

**Well murder isn't always the answer! Shame on you.**

You drifted into a half state of consciousness, the noise of inside your head rising every minute. Rising from the fog of deep sleep, you looked around to see that you were in darkness. Your brain felt muddled, a dull awareness in your head that made it hard to figure out what was going on. Even though you knew the answer to where you were, you wanted to ask anyways.

...Where were you?

**Asleep, something I told you to do when I took over. Also on your couch, there is a child there that is looking at you funny. They don't sit right with me. Ah the spite was strong in this one.**

**Shut up**

**Don't prattle her when you almost killed Ella! You brute.**

**At least I have the heart to do so, you coward.**

**Why I never!!**

For a while you listened to the voices arguing while you waited for yourself to wake up. The process varied with every time this happened so you had no choice but to stick to it. Would it be hours? Days? Weeks? Who knew. Time seemed not a problem here, no clock or sense of it. 

Sometimes the cacophony of voices got quite loud but a peep from you quieted them down only to up the volume again. Instead of trying to decipher their words, you focused on your surroundings outside your mind. You felt the phantom touches of someone touching your forehead but anything else was lost to your senses. 

So you sat, or something like that in darkness while the voices shot remarks back and forth. Woo hoo so much fun. 

**Then join us.** No thank you. 

You were long used to the voices, a constant company that kept you tethered to this world. Sometimes when things got bad, they would take over and you'd sleep or watch what they did. 

The pros you could remember was getting out of being mugged, robbed, and even cheating death. The cons were....not what you wanted to ever talk to somebody about. They were what kept you scared of the voices, a reminder of how they could be dangerous. You couldn't move to another town anymore. Not after last time....

You wondered if anyone would have sent you to the crack house to have heard you tell them that you listened to the voices in your head argue. Would you be put in a straight jacket? You wanted to try and put one on. 

A sudden screech made you jump. What in the hell was going on anymore? Were they always this loud when you relapsed? 

**_____ how could you shut me down after you trapped me for so long?** The gruff voice called out in the darkness behind your eyelids, their tone petulant like a grumpy child. **I'm not a kid.**

Oh yeah, they weren't. You remembered that much. Though you did not know the exact age of each one of them, you knew that they were older. Sometimes they carried the presence of an old spirit, wise and guiding when things got too much for you. They felt ancient in your own mind at times, constantly pulling different strings for different results because it whether intrigued or felt wrong to them. You didn't know, only a puppet tied in those same strings. 

Not wanting to upset them further, you kept your mind blank and mouth shut. The voices started back up but you zoned out, thinking back to what happened earlier. 

...What happened earlier!!!

 **Whoa tame the flames.** The one that took over you calmly called out, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal that you had almost murdered Ella. **I didn't do much, not with someone pulling you out before I could do anything.** Another voice scoffed somewhere near you, probably the culprit to aid in your escape. 

Relieved, you wished you could see them in this darkness to give them a glare. But you gave up years ago, not wanting to keep getting your hopes crushed. You could never really see what they looked like, only shadows and silhouettes in the darkness. Like they didn't want to be seen or couldn't be seen by you. 

They were female, that you could tell by that much. Curiosity always seemed to find you, but they scorned you with no answers if you asked. So why ask now? 

**Ah _____! Ella is going to wake you up! Be careful out there!** No sooner had they said that, the voices cut out like turning off a machine. Only a faint static could be heard, the echoes of their presence fading out. The darkness around you felt stifling when they left, and somewhere inside you wished that they could come back. 

A flicker of color broke through the darkness a few seconds later, relief flooding your senses. You didn't like this place at all. 

"______? Can you wake up?" 

Your eyelids fluttered, Ella's coaxing voice pulling you further away from the claws of sleep. As her figure appeared above you, a warmth spread throughout your entire being at seeing her. She was safe. She was okay. Your 'friend' didn't hurt her. 

Without thinking, you launched yourself at her as a broken sob broke past your lips. She easily caught you, embracing your smaller body. 

"Oh _____. I'm here. I'm here." Her paws felt wonderful against your back with her fur tickling your skin wherever it touched. It was calming to hear her speak, soothing to your soul. 

 

***

In the dark of what was going on, Sans watched the scene with interested eyes. Frisk, who was busy eating a cookie had dropped the snack and rushed to your side. 

"I'm fine." You responded, to the two who were prying for answers. HA. How funny. Did the hollow eyes and strained smile seem fine? No but Ella and Frisk easily bought it. 

But Sans knew. He knew the symptoms too well. 

After being rushed inside, the skeleton had no time to say hello to a clearly distraught man behind the counter of the lobby. He eyes instantly caught sight of your limp body, and without a word, ran to call the elevator. 

Sans never saw a person repeatedly slam a button so many times. Did you mean so much to people?

By the time elevator doors dinged and opened, Ella was snarling insults at anyone who got near her that wasn't a monster besides Frisk. A good sign because no one got on with them in fear of the giant wolf monster. Sans liked it. He merely watched your unmoving body carried like a small child. 

It was an awkward lift to the fourth floor, one filled with silence and grumbling from the other monster. Even Frisk picked up on it, opting to not do anything but clutch your limp hand. Sans fiddled with a loose string in his hoodie, uncertainty plaguing his mind at how situations like this should go.

When they arrived on the designated floor, Ella stomped her way to your door, or was it ours? She fished out a spare key from her body, Sans shoving the niggling curiosity as to where she had hidden the thing. A few other people living there popped their heads out, wondering what the racket was about but abruptly ducked away the second they saw him. 

"heya." Doors slammed, making his grin grow wider. Frisk shook their head at him, grabbing his hand and going through your door with a playful pout. "you gotta admit it was funny." They wisely did not respond. 

Your place seemed well lived in, cream colored walls, spacious living room, and a giant couch tucked into the corner that he instantly claimed as his own. He was dethroned, alas, by your body being gently placed on it like sleeping beauty. It gave him more time to study your digs. 

Was that a peacock poster on your wall? 

"Can you make some tea for her, Sans? Kitchen is right down the hall to the right. Cups are in the shelf to left and tea bags are in the pantry." Ella said, well mostly ordered him, her coddling reaching its peak as she fussed over your body. 

Sans did what was asked of him anyways, trying to be useful. It _was_ a peacock. He should look up more about those birds. 

"Thank you." He gave a noncommittal him in response. 

When the kettle had whistled, Sans easily steeped the tea (the only kind of tea because your pantry was stocked with it) and added a dollop of honey to the mix. Papyrus always liked to have something sweet after a nightmare when he was a babybones, his actions carrying on over the years as he added another drop of honey into another cup. He stopped after he had made the beverage, a tense grin stretched upon his face at what he had done. 

"hope they like honey." 

 

***

 

Groggily, you sipped on the tea placed into your hands and hummed when you tasted the sugary flavor. Mmmmm it was just right. 

"Thank you." Your voice felt raspy despite hardly ever using it. Sans shrugged at your compliment, his cheeks dusting a tad bit blue. "Oh my god that blush is cute." 

Your cheeks turned red in turn at the bewildered look the skeleton gave you. Frisk giggled next to you, the embarrassment reaching a new level. Coughing, you ducked your head away to hug Ella once more. The wolf easily returned the embrace, squeezing you until you squeaked. 

"I think we should get this party started. Don't you think, Ella?" Dear lord those big eyes seemed to have stars in them as she almost threw you off the couch to bound into the kitchen. You faced a surprised Sans and Frisk and gave them a grin. 

"Sorry about earlier. It's a mental thing I think." They both gave nods, a sign that maybe things would be okay. "So how about we get there before she eats out the whole pantry?"

Frisk had never run so fast from the room. Sans followed, giving his signature grin and a wink to you. 

"your blush is cute too."

Oh god you wished you could crawl under a rock right now. 

**Does that mean you'll let me out again?**

You laughed out loud, you couldn't help it.


	6. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and leaving kudos!!

About forty eight minutes, maybe six seconds if you were even counting it, a small feeling made you believe that having a cookie party was a bad idea. Like, a _very_ bad idea. 

Why?

Because on one side of your beloved, dear treasured couch sat a wolf monster who was engorging herself on a box of thin mints. There were crumbs scattered around where she sat, a sinking feeling that vacuuming the area would never get them out. Your heart reached out to the poor furniture. 

You reminded her of making such a mess countless times but she didn't seem to hear you. Long used to the antics of the monster though you let her be with a smile. 

But Ella, dear sweet Ella, didn't notice, her paws making quick work of emptying the box. She was hunching over the treats as if protecting them from a certain grabby handed kid. 

Said grabby handed kid sat on the opposite side, eyes closed and savoring a chocolate chip cookie in their hands. Frisk was at least mindful of the mess the cookies could make so they took smaller bites. Once in a while, they would crawl over to the opposite side to nab a unattended cookie by Ella and scramble back as if the wolf would give chase. It was funny to watch Ella always gasp in shock at the missing cookie only for Frisk to grin victoriously and run away. 

You snorted, you couldn't stop yourself. And she called you the sweet tooth one here. The irony was too much for you. 

Glasses of chocolate milk were on the coffee table next to the couch with the rest of your haul. Guessing that no one was going to put them away, you shrugged. You could that later. 

Sans was out cold on the floor next to you, a pillow under his skull and a lazy grin on his face. You felt it better to remain on the ground and not in between the two sugar junkies. It was safer and less a hassle the more you watched their antics. 

You fluffed the pillow you gave to the sleeping skeleton, trying to be a good host. Sans mumbled in his sleep in response, rolling over so his back was facing you. As the minutes passed, Frisk would periodically come to place a cookie on his arm with a suppressed smile. You counted five already. Aaaaand now six. Thanks Frisk. 

You drank your chocolate milk slowly with your snickerdoodle, eyes never straying from the two who seemed to be finishing up. You wanted to say something but refrained, opting to place the rest of your uneaten cookie on Sans' shoulder. 

Still dead to the world, the skeleton snoozed on. Heh he was cute. 

Oh god. You did not just call a skeleton cute. Bad _____. Bad!! You needed a topic change. Stat. Ella quickly caught your eye and panicking visage, and you hoped she got the message. 

"So Ambassador Frisk," Ella started, wiping her crumby muzzle with an equally crumby paw. You knew that those chocolate stains she just put on your couch weren't coming off. "How are the government's status with us? I'm sure things have smoothed down a bit." 

You gulped, hunching your shoulders at the sudden topic. Served you right though for wanting to change your thoughts of a certain sleeping monster. 

But politics? Seriously? Ella seemed to like the subject so you dropped it. Good old politics it was. 

Politics weren't your strong suit and you compared yourself to a piece of cardboard if you ever met the people who ran this town. You sure would love give them a piece of your mind about the public library though, not liking the woman who charged an arm and a leg for late books. 

The bitch was not on your nice list that's for sure. 

You were also guilty of not knowing politics because you stayed clear of a lot of human interaction. And when you even did, it was only whispers from soccer moms holding their kids back. You only heard snippets of what was going in the news with your town, a passing broadcast of information of something you wished you could hear more but afraid of getting too close to do so. 

But hopes were not that high for anyone. Humanity still was just as afraid of what they didn't know like the past. So of course, finding these supposed mythical creatures were, in fact real, was a slap to the face. 

Short story, humans reacted badly. Yeah, your kind could be assholes. You knew that much since you grew up with them around you.

Frisk surprised you by slowly dropping their smile to start rapidly signing. Oh. 

"Well I'm sure the King and Queen are doing what they can. I still don't like it though." The wolf sighed, your heart strings being pulled at her crestfallen expression.

Feeling like an outsider since you didn't know sign language, you took Ella's less than pleased responses that whatever Frisk was signing wasn't good. You grumbled, wishing you took ASL classes. 

**The kid is saying that another law was passed to limit magic. The Queen, or 'Mom', is trying to make a way around that. And that this cookie party really helped.**

You jumped, squeaking in surprise at the sudden appearance of your friend. A mirthful chuckle came from them in return. 

"_____ are you okay?" Ella asked and you looked to see that the two were looking at you with concerned expressions. Quickly nodding, you refused to look at their faces. 

"I'm going to get some milk. Be right back." With that you fled, cheeks red and embarrassed. 

**Oh sweetie don't be like that. At least I translated it for you.**

You wanted to ask how they knew sign language but they beat you to it.

**It's a secret!**

Of course. A secret. Shaking your head at another block in who or what they were, you walked into the kitchen to do what you said what you would do. 

"I wish humans could be nicer." You muttered as you opened the fridge. Palming around a jar of jam, you grasped the handle of the milk jug. You squinted at it, knowing that it had broken on the sidewalk outside. Where...?

 **The skeleton got it.**

"Oh. Well I'll have to thank him for it won't I?" You responded out loud, forgetting that you weren't home alone. 

"thank who for what?"

You froze, a startled 'eep' even peeping out of your friend before they vanished. Turning around, you came face to face with the grinning skeletal face of none other than Sans. His sockets were devoid of those tiny white pinpricks of lights, his image becoming more eerie and dangerous to you. 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Reader is in a pickle :0


	7. Tears and Switches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend comes to your defense

You keened. That's what you did. You fucking keened like a wounded dog that got hit with a bat. Sans didn't deter the look at your unattractive noises. In fact it even made him look more angry. You didn't like him angry. Angry Sans is not a good sight. 

"so? who do you have to thank?" You keened louder. Didn't anyone hear you from out there? You wanted Ella here right this instance to chase off this suddenly menacing monster. You hadn't done anything wrong. Okay maybe that one time you won two toys in one crane game but that was it! Was he referring to that? 

"Crane game?" You asked, hoping to the gods above that maybe that's what he was mad about. Sans confused expression told you that it was a no. 

"what?" Oh. Then what the hell was he mad about?! The skeleton growled, the sound snapping you out of your thoughts. 

"If it was accidentally smacking that man's ass two weeks ago I apologize! Or was it that time I found money? Or when I um ate bad food? What are you mad about?" You counted each fault you did in the last past month, trying to remember if he had been there. 

"quit playing and tell me." This was all going to give you a major headache. All this going in circles wasn't good for you, and with a huff you glared. Sans glared back. 

Ok never mind. Damage. Damage control. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." You wanted to jump out a window, to hell if it was the third floor because you felt like a dumbass. Maybe the gates of hell would open up and greet you with open arms. Haha. You were so funny. 

Sans still stood where he was which was in the doorway, blocking your only escape route from this awkward and tense atmosphere. You bit your lip, forcing a whimper back down your throat. 

All what the people said about monsters suddenly hit you like a punch to the gut. Your knees felt weak, heartbeat hammering against your rib cage (probably wanting to pop out of your chest and high tail it out of here). Your rational thoughts cut off, all the whispers of the new inhabitants of earth nothing but a threat suddenly there. 

Because they were sealed for a reason. Kept underground like trapped animals for thousands of years. They were dangerous, dark creatures that wielded magic. You were scared just like any other human out there that second but shook your head to dispel such thoughts. Humans were wrong. Ella was the perfect monster and you knew she wouldn't hurt you. 

But monsters hurt people...

Bad brain! Bad!!

You knew you shouldn't be listening but dammit you were scared! 

And Sans was standing in front of you, reeking of malice. Your kitchen felt suddenly smaller, the tiles of the floor becoming blurry due to the unshed tears in your eyes. Your bottom lip trembled but you forced yourself to stare right back into his empty sockets. If courage was going to get you killed, then you knew you would go out with a bang. 

Eyes still pitch black, he took one step in and instincts made you take one step back. 

The stout skeleton scoffed, laughing humorlessly at you with a manic grin. "of course you aren't what you say you are."

What?

 **What?** When did they come back??

"What..?" Dumbstruck, you openly gaped at Sans. Had he figured it out already? Everything? The voices? Their identity? A spark of hope ignited in your chest because if he knew what they were he would tell you right? 

You felt the voices panic. 

"don't lie to me." Sans growled, his left pupil appearing with a bright blue flash. It looked like a flame was ignited in the socket but it didn't seem to hurt him at all. No, it just made him look more dangerous. A sound which resembled a dying whale escaped your throat at the sight. 

"don't lie that you are fine with monsters. you're just like the rest of them. damn liars. but we can't all be paps. i'm fucking smarter." 

"What?" But the skeleton did not seem to hear you or acknowledge your presence, only doing so as a form of a threat. 

"if you think buying friendship with treats will work like it did ella then you're sorely mistaken." You weren't buying her friendship. You worked for months making sure that she knew that she could be comfortable around you. 

You built up her trust for you which was close to none because of your species. You made sure she felt wanted and needed and _loved_. What did Sans know? He was an outsider. 

You wanted to speak your mind about it but glancing at his eye once more smothered the anger that was rising out of you. 

"can't speak now? you sure liked to talk back there, buddy." 

You were seriously confused and scared and mad at this point (mostly hurt by his scornful words), and the voices suddenly took that chance to rush forward and fill your head with their own opinions. 

**Give me control. He needs an ass whooping.**

**No! Give me! Stop beating people up.**

**Calm down.**

**No you calm down! She's going to hurt someone again!!**

"Calm down!!" You shouted, more to the voices but also to yourself. They were working you up into a frenzy, something that you couldn't go into at the moment. You clapped a hand over your mouth a second later, realizing that you had said that out loud. 

Looking to the doorway you only saw empty air. Where did the fucking skeleton go? What the absolute fuck. 

Where-

Sans was suddenly right in front of you, so close that your noses almost touched. Screaming, you tried to back up but a bony hand clamped over your mouth while the other held your wrist in a vice grip. 

"not going anywhere, kid." 

Oh you were _so_ going somewhere. Out of the kitchen and running your ass over to Ella. Turning your head away, you breathed deeply to calm your nerves down and get away. But struggling was futile, his bony grip tightening to the point of you letting out a pained sound. Sans seemed glad about this, adding even more pressure. 

Did the fucker actually _enjoy_ this? 

"L-let me go!" You cried out, fearing that any more pressure would snap your wrist. Tears were already sliding down your cheeks in steady streams, adding more fuel to the fire brewing and growing within your mind. Static began to cloud any thoughts racing through your head, a low buzzing getting closer. 

_Let go. Let go. Please. Please let me go. I'm begging you._

"no."

**CLICK**

 

***

 

Sans had the right mind to duck out of the way when your fist came hurtling towards his face. He kicked at your stomach in his retreat but was surprised when your hands easily caught the attack. He wobbled on one foot for a few seconds before righting himself to glare at you. 

You were grinning ear to ear, eyes alight with glee. A flash of another smile made Sans flinch but the skeleton just shook his head. There was no Chara here anymore. Not anymore. 

"Hi there." You giggled, the sound creepy and unsettling to his nonexistent ears. "Thanks for letting me out."

"heh. i knew you were telling a _fibula._ " 

"Do you think that hurting her is going to make this all better?" Sans narrowed his eye sockets, stewing on that question for a bit. You let go of his leg but he didn't make any more movements to attack. Instead he stood in front of you, looking into your eyes which shone with malice and promise to hurt him if he tried anything. 

What the hell were you? One second you were you, and then _this_ ; some other person entirely that he couldn't figure out. 

He knew you could hurt him any moment. But you held yourself back, a serene smile on your face. You were dangerous. And with his low HP he knew that you could easily dust him. 

But his concerns wasn't for himself, not really. It was for the kid hopefully still sitting on your couch and Ella. You were trouble and Sans would fight keep his friends and family safe. 

Even if he had to have your blood on his hands. Another sin on his back he could live with. As long as he could have a happy ending for once in his fucking life he'd kill to keep it that way. 

"Don't hurt _____, Sans. She means best." You said, strength behind your words despite your insane grin. 

"you're _____" He shot back, grin dropping a fraction. He couldn't figure out where this was going. 

"No I'm not."

What? 

"I'm not _____. Remember that you bag of bones because once I leave, I can finally go back to sleep peacefully without you hurting her." Sleep?

"I want to dust you." He stepped back, making that grin inch a little higher if possible. "But I don't want to hurt her. She'd be devastated like last time...but I will do it to keep her safe."

 _You?_ Dust _him?_ HA. The only one to dust him was that damn demon. But they were gone, nothing but a faded voice in Frisk's head. 

"you can try, kiddo." 

"I'm older than you. I'm no kid." You-no-he still couldn't figure that out, said. What was he even facing against?

"Now then. _____ is sleeping and I have a few words for you. So listen up, _kid._ "

 

***

 

You were back in the waiting room, landing in the floor quietly. It was quiet but your thought were loud. The walls were fixed once more, everything the way it was the way you remembered it. 

Familiar ground. You were okay. Sans was not here. You were safe. 

Without thinking you ran to the bed. Flopping down, you curled up into a ball and brought your knees up to your chest. Furling your arms around your legs, you finally let the dam go. 

All the fear and anger that had been bottled up in the confrontation spilled out. You rubbed at your eyes, more tears replacing the ones that were wiped away but you didn't care. Your throat felt tight but you swallowed the scream that threatened to escape. You tried ignoring your shaking hands, your quickly flushing cheeks, and your own voice telling you that it was going to be okay. 

Because deep down you knew it was never going to be okay. 

Sans hated you. He would take what fraction of a friendship and leave like everyone else. It was always just you in the end. Just you and the voices. Why were such a fuck up? Why did you have to be a freak? _Why??_

A wet hiccup came out of your throat, and you quietly began sobbing into the sheets of the too small bed. You grabbed the teddy bear off the nightstand, hugging it to yourself in hopes it would help you. It comforted you in the past so it still would work, right? Clutching it tightly, you closed your eyes and tried to block out those damn thoughts of yours. Weeping seemed to do the trick so with nothing else to do, you did just that. 

**Why don't you go to sleep, love. I got it from here.**

You shakily nodded, not caring that they were speaking to you like you were a child. You wanted to sleep, too tired and scared of what was happening outside. It helped that your friend was slowly lulling your eyes closed, their calming voice making you drift off to that sweet dark abyss. 

Another figure appeared in the room once you were sleeping, taking in your exhausted appearance with a tired sigh. With a hum, the bed suddenly expanded, a comforter appearing over your body. 

Tucking you in, the phantom figure caressed your cheek, tucking away a strand of hair on you face. 

_I'd like to have control now._

 

***

 

"Glad we had this talk. Now get the fuck out of the kitchen." Sans flinched, doing as was told with one more glance back. 

Once sure that he was gone, a tired sigh echoed out into the kitchen along with the the sounds of muffled laughter. 

"Oh my god did you see his face? Yeah yeah I can give you control. I need my sleep anyways." With one more tired sigh, your head ducked down to let go. 

**...click**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the new one!!


	8. The Second One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sans wishes he had not partaken in a cookie party

It always started with a look. Started with that tiny spark of curiosity, igniting to a roaring fire of interest. It burned the beholder like a brand, an ever increasing feeling of wanting to know more. But flames that were high were always like that to keep prying eyes away. 

Always meant to keep the outside in the dark. 

Sans was used to that, his secrets a shadow that followed him everywhere he went, a constant reminder of what he had to live through every time he looked in the mirror. 

He remembered resets. He remembered the feeling of hearing that last echo of a fading heartbeat. He remembered the shattering sound of such fragile souls going to that one last sleep. He _remembered_. That's what he did, all he could do. Because of his abilities, his curiosity, his overlaying scars that didn't exist and itched when he remembered a bad time. 

Sans forgot to think that people had their secrets too. 

Especially you. 

Exiting the kitchen, pale in the face, and a deep deep itch felt in his bones, he slowly trudged back to the living room. He was shaken to his very core, the words spat out at him unsettling but even more so because it came out of your mouth. 

They were vile, mouth poison and dripping with venom waiting to be sunk into his marrow. Sans had the right mind to not fight but watch. Watch that mouth of yours spill those ever foul words at him. Man, you'd cut straight to the chase, not drawing out a confrontation like he would. 

He was used to your voice by now, having slept next to you for him to do so. But those words said to him was not in that light tone. Not ever. Wanting to get the hell out, grab Frisk, and never see you again he turned around and walked away. Staying would probably spell trouble, a trouble he didn't want to make. 

"freak." He muttered, glowering at the floor in hopes of trying to forget your warped smile. Oh it would haunt him for a bit. 

That saccharine smile. Those gleaming, wolfish eyes. Eyes like a certain demon he knew. A certain-

No. Sans wouldn't go there. Old wounds would stay old and not brought up. It was over. 

He heard the fading laughter from your throat the more he moved away but he knew you weren't there. Apparently, you were safely tucked away somewhere. A place where he couldn't reach, protected by _things._ He wondered if humans could even be like that, carrying other people inside themselves. Are there more? Would there be more he would meet? Sans shivered a little, not wanting to know the answer to that. 

"Sans! Hi!" Startled, he flicked the pinpricks of lights in his sockets to Ella. The monster was gathering empty boxes, brushing off cookie remnants from her fur. Her spirits were high, a slight beat in her steps and Sans mentally winced. Did she know about your secret?

"sup." He drawled, seconds after being spoken too, his mind a little elsewhere. Frisk eyed him suspiciously, instantly catching that something was wrong. Sans decided it was a blessing and a curse to be friends with the kid who freed his kind. Some things just couldn't be hidden. 

"Where's _____?" Ella asked, eyes narrowing at him. Sans shrugged, his shoulders hunching and his grin terse. 

"kitchen." The she wolf bristled at his nonchalant tone. A warning growl wove into the air from her throat, teeth bared. Protectiveness. That's what the monster was radiating but Sans was unaffected. He could rival her if it came to Frisk. 

Before he could act upon the desire to confront the monster about you and your secret, a sudden deep ache settled in his bones. 

Where....

"Hello!" He jumped, spooked at your unexpected voice. 

He turned, expecting those cold eyes once more and that goddamn smile but he was not given that sight. 

Instead you, or your body, stood in the hallway, a small smile on your lips. No cruel expression, nor any tone that suggested harm. No, this was new. This was a new person altogether. And your eyes. 

They were _blue._

And again Sans had the fucking decency to ask to himself but his mouth decided to voice it. 

"who are you?" 

Ella growled suddenly at the question, her fur bristled at Sans as if thinking that the skeleton was asking a dumb question. But seconds later, it dawned on her just what he meant when your smile dropped a fraction. 

Dammit he kept forgetting that it wasn't _you._

"Where is _____." Frisk quickly tried to calm down the wolf, half succeeding as she turned her bared muzzle to the child. Frisk signed something, Sans not taking his eyes off the woman in the hallway but catching most of what they had said. 

**What's going on? Is ______ okay?**

"step back kid."

**No! She isn't dangerous!**

Frisk looked about to burst into tears but Sans ignored the feeling to comfort them. His left eye socket started to emit his blue magic, that ever growing ache in his marrow deepening. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling, but his sense never failed him. 

The smile was gone, eyes melancholy and shoulders dropping. "I'm not dangerous, little one. I'm just here to...help." A small blink and then a hopeful smile. "Yes, help." Sans froze, another blow hitting him like a hit to the ribs at how this wasn't you. 

You didn't know ASL. 

Frisk stopped signing, frozen and fear rolling off them in waves at the sudden realization as well. Sans growled, his teeth sharpening on their own with his magic buzzing in his skull. He grinned maniacally at the woman who was in the stupid hallway. 

You were a stranger but Sans felt his vision go fuzzy. Another person was suddenly there. Bright red eyes, a knife held in one hand, the tall hallway suddenly so small. Sans couldn't spare mercy now that Frisk was on the line. Not when his soul felt like you were that child. 

"Do you want me to wake her up? Not ______.... I don't want to be out here. It's changed too much."

"what?" The one who just went to sleep? He didn't want that. No. 

"Oh but I can't do that! We have to let her sleep!"

"...."

"Stop it. You know well as I do that we can't do anything dangerous. Not with _____ asleep."

"_____?" 

The woman gave a glance, shaking their head before resuming their one sided conversation. 

"I know he didn't mean bad, calm down. He's only threatened her." There was pointed stares at his back now. Wow he felt even worse when he made you scared. 

"She is sleeping! No! That's preposterous." 

"Oh....okay."

Suddenly, the lights went out. Frisk screamed. Sans grit his teeth, keeping his eyes to your body but the temporary darkness made it hard. 

"I hope you don't go sniffing into places you don't belong, Sans."

Ella snarled, but before anyone could act, you were gone. 

Completely gone.


	9. Meeting Her

Perfectly content. A hand caressing your cheek. The smell of grass and rain. Sunlight on your skin. Someone was speaking, their voice soft and somehow sad. 

You knew this place, here many times when you needed to be comforted. A smile tugged at your lips but fell at the voice again. 

You opened your eyes. 

There was a blinding light, your eyes squinting and blinking to get used to the assault on your poor retinas. The chirp of songbirds was nice, their little voices intermingling to a beautiful symphony. 

Endless green greeted you when you could finally see and you smiled like a kid at Christmas. You were surrounded by what could be described as a gardener's paradise. Flowers, plants, and animals were everywhere around you in one massive garden as far as you could see. The flowers popped with color, beckoning you yet you stayed where you were. Green twisted vines were wound around everything you could see, their leaves bright and collecting light. You didn't even know where this sunlight, or whatever it was, was coming from but you hoped it stayed. A small bunny even caught your eye, the little mammal nibbling on grass before darting into the the underbrush.

Everything seemed so much better all of a sudden, like all your stress was taken away and placed into a box and then thrown off a cliff. Everything was perfect. Everything was okay here. 

Overall, it was nice to be here again. 

A soft exhale left your throat, and you sat up to examine your surroundings some more. Sometimes this place was different, the garden a forest or the forest a long field. Countless times you'd explore every nook and cranny like a curious child, wondering what would be new here. 

"Are you awake now?" 

You jumped, falling off whatever you were sitting on. When you looked up, you realized it was an ornate bench, the wood an oaky color. But that's not was what you were looking at. 

There was a woman sitting on the bench. 

"Who are you?" You knew this place so well, the details engraved into your mind. And this person never was in this blocked off area of your mind. No one was supposed to be here. Did Sans manage to get in here? You prayed with all your heart that he didn't. 

The woman smiled softly at your suspicious stare, a small chuckle escaping their mouth. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the rays of light, coming to rest at her lower back and bright sky blue eyes twinkled. She adorned a long blue robe, patches of different hues of the color in some places. The material stretched to her legs where they stopped at her knees, her boots covering the rest. The arms had a different design though, stopping at her elbows. She looked small covered in those robes, her body seeming to be swallowed by the designed fabrics. 

On her chest though, was the picture of a light blue heart. You could spot freckles on her face, not noticing her amused expression as you continued your examination. She seemed to give of calming vibes, the way she sat with her legs crossed and warm expression. It made you relax slightly, but it did not deter your suspicion of her. 

"Do I look fashionable?" You jumped again, heat rushing to your cheeks at being caught blatantly staring at her. 

"Never seen you here before." You said, standing up and brushing yourself off, "I'm usually alone." Hey, this technically _was_ your paradise away from stress. You'll be damned to let another person in here somehow. 

"Ah." Was the quiet response. 

There was an awkward silence after that, one that made you look anywhere else but the woman. A small part of you felt angry at the intruder, but you didn't want to be. She was just sitting there, that smile and that posture lowering your guard. She didn't do anything wrong. It hit you that you did. 

You angered a monster, made them think that your friendship was made by bribery. You wished you had the courage to jump at your defense back then yet you shut your mouth. But good job, _____! Make Sans mad and have him threaten you! 

Tears gathered in your eyes but you refused to cry. What would crying prove? That Sans was right? What had you done wrong? The question brought so much bad memories, making you flinch. Yeah, you didn't get along with most people but so what? You've _tried._ Tried to be normal for once and then he comes along and sweeps it away like it was worthless. 

God you wanted to smash something right now. But what would that prove? 

"It's alright to be mad, _____. We all have those days." The woman spoke, you forgetting she was there in the first place. When you looked to her, her attire caught your attention again. 

"Here. Let me fix this." With a sudden snap of her fingers, her whole robe changed in a flash. When you blinked, she was now wearing a blue sundress. The color matched her eyes, and you could spot even more freckles on her fair skin. 

"Care to sit?" Well, what could you do anyways? A bit scared but curious, you sat on the other end of the bench, not looking at the woman at all.

"So," you began awkwardly, "what's up?" She giggled at your guarded expression, the sound familiar but you couldn't quite place it. You knew you heard that laugh before but something was blocking you from finding out. 

"It's finally nice to meet you in person, _____." You turned, the woman having offered her hand to shake. You took it, marveling at the feel of her soft hands. Well this person wasn't dangerous to you now. A slew of questions were trying to escape your mouth but you bit your tongue to not sound so intruding. 

"How do you know my name?" You blurted out. Real smooth, _____. Real smooth. The mysterious woman giggled again, your head trying so hard to piece this together. 

"Why I've known your name for a long time. I do reside in your mind after all." 

 

***

 

"Not again." 

Sans turned his head towards Ella, about to ask what she had meant but the wolf had brushed past him. He followed, Frisk right by his heels as the monster began to mumble to herself, going over to the fridge. He watched, curious as she pulled out bread and busied herself to make a sandwich. 

"Do you want one?" Her green piercing eyes regarded a silent threat that the skeleton could not place. Sans shook his head, Frisk mirroring him. Ella shrugged, resuming her work, unaware or uncaring of the tense atmosphere bathing the place. 

Sans kept looking at the doorway, the last place he had seen you. A million questions surged in his head but he didn't dare voice it. After all, he was a stranger. Frisk stood next to him, trying to coax more answers out of him yet he paid no mind. 

"Do you get that feeling like something is wrong when they show up?" Ella suddenly asked, Sans looking to the she wolf in surprise. Frisk looked between them, expression lost and hands gesturing. 

**What does she mean, Sans?**

"you got that feeling too?" He ignored the child at the moment, his sole attention to the monster in front of him. "the other person?" Ella nodded, ears flattening and eyes downcast. 

Ah so it just wasn't him. If Ella had picked up on that sudden gut feeling then he wasn't the only one. 

"When _____ get stressed...she disappears for a bit." The wolf looked around, as if you were somewhere nearby and listening. "She comes back after things have settled down, but I get worried anyways." Sans couldn't relate to her, his own worries feeling far greater at the moment. You had a life. He had a life. Maybe lines shouldn't have been crossed when he had met you in the grocery store but if it made Frisk happy then he would grin and bear it. 

"so what are you gonna do?" Ella shrugged through a mouthful of sandwich and cast a look towards Frisk. The kid began signing again, eyes looking around for you once more. 

**When will she be back, Sans?** Dammit that hopeful look was dangerous. 

"don't know kid." With that, Sans turned around and walked out of the kitchen. "it's time we leave, too. tori will kill me if i'm late." 

Frisk cast one more last worried look back to Ella, as if wanting ask one more thing but then turned around to follow the skeleton. They gripped his hand, and with a wave, they left the she wolf alone in your apartment.


End file.
